


Kinktober 2019 - Original Pairs

by HellionWolf



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Kiss, Food Play, Fuckbuddies, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Mistress/slave, Prisoner of War, Roleplay, Roommates, Royalty, Smut, Stripping, handjob, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionWolf/pseuds/HellionWolf
Summary: I’m doing a Kinktober mostly for my own enjoyment. All characters here are original. Little back story will be put in the first chapter. This first chapter will serve as a table of contents and questions will be answered there.





	1. Table of Contents

Kinktober

Day 1 - Handjob (Blaize & Oliver) 

Day 2 - Stripping (Claudia x Rasmus, roleplay)

Blaize & Oliver  
\- co-created with a lovely friend. Blaize is her character. Oliver is mine. They are an archeologist team. Blaize doing the daring things. Oliver the paperwork things. First seen in the world of Undiscovered Treasures (the title of their first role-play thread) they have come along way and it’s always a joy to write them together.

\- Helloverse: Oliver and Blaize again but in a university roommate situation. Oliver works partime at a grocery store

Claudia x Rasmus  
\- co-created with the same lovely online friend. Rasmus is her character. They are both from this fictional world of 'Deadly Game' a roleplay centered around royal and nobles as they fight to gain power. 

*note for chapter two, it's implied slave roleplay between two consenting adult characters.


	2. Handjob - Blaize & Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my mobile phone. 10/2 might edit later on. 
> 
> If you like please comment

Nervous energy manifested in the constant bouncing of Oliver’s leg. Finding it nearly impossible to settle himself, his leg continued to move. Making his chair squeak at annoyingly random intervals. 

“What are you doing?” Blaize’s voice cut through Oliver’s focus on his paper work. 

“Huh?” Oliver refocused on Blaize, his leg stopping once his attention went to Blaize. 

“Your leg has been moving nonstop, what’s wrong?” Blaize’s question seemed genuine. 

“I don’t know, I’m just restless,” Oliver answered, moving slightly to hopefully prevent the squeak of his chair. It lasted only a few minutes before starting up again. Fed up with the sound, Blaize made his way over to that side of the office. Hoisting Oliver up from his seat, the tawny haired man muffled his yelp of surprise. Catching himself quick enough to step away from the chair and desk. 

“I was sitting there,” He protested, either Blaize didn’t hear him or bothered to listen. The later more likely. 

“There,” Blaize proclaimed his success at fixing the chair. Oliver staring intently at him, lips wet from his tongue. Blaize’s proximity stirred something in Oliver. Blamed entirely on Blaize’s attractiveness and the effortless way he did what he wanted. “Are you okay?” Blaize question didn’t get a verbal answer, instead met with a heady press of lips. 

Oliver devoured Blaize in heavy kisses, Blaize quick go responded. Caught up in pulling Oliver closer, grateful the chair didn’t squeak as he sat, pulling Oliver onto his lap. 

Heated as they were, Oliver paused long enough to catch his breath. Kiss drunk, he welcomed the peppered kisses from his mouth to neck. Biting hard on his lip when Blaize threatened to leave a mark. Lucky for them the season change warranted a heavy wool scarf. He could hide the marks left behind, if Blaize dared. He did. 

Between breaths of air and hungry kisses, Oliver groaned. The tightness in his trousers becoming uncomfortable. Blaize, the most attentive lover, smirked against Oliver’s lips. 

“What do you need?” His question came as no surprise, the black haired man known for coaxing the most lewd of sounds from Oliver on a regular bases. 

“Touch me,” Oliver whimpered, glasses slipping further down his nose. Soon to be discarded, Blaize did the honors and removed the required accessory. 

“Where would you like me to touch you?” Blaize questioned, Oliver physically groaned, shifting more in his lover’s lap. 

“Please sir,” Dropping into the now practiced routine of using sir during sex, Blaize chuckled. 

“You need to do better then that,” Blaize informed him. 

“My cock,” Oliver whispered, a moan following soon after. Blaize’s hand cupping Oliver’s clothed erection. A shiver drew up his spine, making him arch prettily in Blaize’s lap. Relishing in the fact he could play Oliver so easily, Blaize leaned back slightly. The chair protesting with their combined weight. 

“Move, slowly” Oliver responded to Blaize’s command, rocking slowly against his lover’s hand. A pleasured sigh escaping him with each grind. Another whispered plea had Blaize against hoisting Oliver up. This time to put him on the desk.

There was little ceremony in the removal of Oliver’s trousers. The only care paid to ensure they would be presentable enough afterward to allow them to walk freely out of their office space. Lucky for them it was nearing the middle of term. Few people lingering in their building, most of not all working on their midterm exam prep.

Oliver wantonly groaned the moment his flushed cock was freed. He nearly screamed in pleasure the moment Blaize’s fist gripped his cock. The perfect combination of friction and tightness had Oliver cresting the peak to orgasm in a matter of seconds. He saw bliss and felt ecstasy. 

Clinging onto Blaize, Oliver panted heavy against his lover’s neck. Shaking from his release. His lips pressing weakly to the pulse point of Blaize’s neck. His lover’s heart also racing. 

“We should head home,” Blaize spoke softly against the shell of Oliver’s ear. He nodded, unable to find the words just yet.


	3. Stripping - Claudia x Rasmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistress/slave relationship between Claudia and Rasmus. While it is heavily implied Rasmus is a prisoner of war, read this and enjoy it as a roleplay between two consenting adults.

Swatches of green and golden brown fabric littered the harbor. Nuria's attempted assault on the coast of Ludar's greatest port had been a failure before it started. Nuria had once again underestimated the might of Ludar's navy. Now with most of their fleet damaged and lazily sinking to the bottom of the ocean, their men prisoners of war. Nothing would be in the way of Ludar reacting with their offensive tactic. However, that would be a thought for a different day and not one left to a former Princess. 

Dressed in loose garments common for her country's warm weather. Claudia watched over the treatment of the Nurian men. They were being cared for, decently. Men from noble families would be forced to write letters asking for money in exchange for their safe return. Lower-ranking men were offered a chance of freedom if they worked for a predetermined number of months. The fate of one man left undecided. 

Claudia watched, hazel eyes studying his the firey haired man, pulled roughly toward a cell to be on his own.  
"Is that the lord commander?" Her words caused the guard to stop, nodding in agreement. "I'll take him," She ordered watching with muted satisfaction as dark emerald eyes locked on her. 

"Your highness, he is a dangerous man," The guard barely managed to meet her gaze, unwilling to insult his country's Princess and a Queen by marriage. 

"I am aware of his talents. You can drape him in all matters of restraints, I still want him in my chambers. Take him there," Her words were spoken without room for rebuttal. The guard bowed low, watching as Claudia left him to his work. The train of her outfit lifting slightly to float in the breeze created. 

~~ 

It was common knowledge that Claudia had fled Nuria just months ago. Her husband King William had insulted her for the last time. Taking it upon himself to not only have an affair but also parading the harlot about the court. Refusing to stand for it, Claudia hailed her sister for help and left in a flourish of threats. William with his terrible temper claimed it treason and insisted his wife be returned to him. Claudia's sister refused, William called for war and effectively lost his wife and navy in a matter of months. Claudia felt no loss for her husband or pity for his defeat. Their few years of marriage both difficult and sexless. She wanted nothing to do with him, his best friend a different story. 

Claudia knew the stories of the 'red stallion'. A man of military skill and whispered praise of bedroom talents. She had known him briefly in the few years spent in Nuria. Met him only a handful of times, the curiosity inflamed the moment she spotted him among the captured men. 

The guard didn't bother to present him, he had no ranking in Ludar and considering his situation, very few rights. 

"I insist that I stay with you, to keep you safe," The guard spoke out of turn, Claudia's brow raised.  
"You underestimate me just like my poor husband William," Her smile forced judging by the glare in her eyes. It only made the guard squirm. Claudia willing to calm the man's concern retreated to her bedside table and withdrew a dagger. Pretty as it was deadly she demonstrated the blade's sharpness by cutting the fine fabric of her gown, just above the knee. "I'll be sure to put a little extra force when I stab him. Now leave us," Claudia's words final, the guard leaving in a panicked huff. She discarded the knife to a nearby table. 

Rasmus stood almost painfully straight. His arms bound with heavy chains, a single chain went upward to his neck to secure a collar. Another chain to link his shackled ankles to the rest of his restraints. He still wore the undergarments typically paired with his armor. His eyes were forward, refusing to look at Claudia. She didn't mind. There would come a time he'd only have eyes for her.

Transfixed by the scars that decorated his face and exposed skin, her fingers delicately touched his forearm. Rasmus flinched, she pulled back as well. "Are they painful?" Her question was genuine. Rasmus refused to answer verbally but did shake his head 'no'. "Good," She replied returning to move her fingers lazily over his arm. Daring to reach up to touch the ones on his face. Fingers lingering at his lips, the skin there soft despite the arms of military service. "I've always been curious about you, I've heard the stories. Thought about you when I'm alone in my chambers," Her words dipped low, breathy almost. "I've touched myself thinking of you," Claudia studied Rasmus' expression after that statement. A smile warming her lips after noticing his entire body shift, attempting to hide a growl of lust. "I'm going to show you something no one has seen, not even William has seen me," The look he gave her was enough to encourage her to follow through with her plan. 

Half a step back, Claudia's ignored the cut in her gown in favor of pulling at the laces in the back. The nearly sheer fabric slipped slowly down her body, catching only for a moment at her hips before falling the rest of the way. Her smile widened upon seeing Rasmus' eyes trace over her now naked body. Thankful Ludar remained a tropical climate, she was unbothered to be naked before him. "Can I see more of you?" Her words weren't a request. She closed the gap between them, hand moving to stroke his still covered chest. Her hand slows in the descent down to his waist. Pausing at the hem of his pants, a heated looked shared between them. Her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips. "Is it true what they say about your cock? Have you earned the named the red stallion?" Her hand moved downward again, slipping carefully into his pants to touch his cock. She giggled slightly upon feeling his cock throb, a display of his lust. "I'm a married woman and still you desire me," She teased, stroking him lazily. Rasmus stifled a moan, eyes closing tightly. "Eyes on me," She demanded, he opened his at her command, fixing her with his heated gaze. 

She released him without a word. "Can I trust you to follow direction? Will you obey your Queen," While her actions in the previous months gave her little claim to the title, she had some trust in him. The reaction of his body enough to ease the fear of him becoming a threat. "I'm going to remove the chains, you will not move until I say," True to her words she undid each set of shackles, them and the chains falling to the floor in a series of heavy thuds. The only restraint remained around his neck, chain on the floor with the others. "Now strip for me, nice a slow," She remained close, ready to encourage him. He hesitated for a moment watching Claudia, her brow raised. His gaze fell his now free hands slowly taking off his clothing. 

A sharp inhale drew his gaze back to Claudia, her cheeks flush with her desire. Rasmus relaxed further, not bothering to hide his proud erection once his pants joined the chains on the floor. 

"You are worthy of such praise," She commented, attention drawn to his hardened member. His cheeks deepened in color, member bobbing slightly as if reacting to her words. "On the bed now," 

"Your majesty," He spoke for the first time since they started, Claudia smirked, enjoying the sound of his voice. 

"Are you uninterested? Is _this_" She gripped his cock a little snuggly pulling a deep moan from his lips. "just for show?" She didn't lessen her hold on him. Rasmus fought the urge to thrust into her hand. The flush of desire expanding to his chest, his breathing picking up slightly. "On the bed, I want to know if you have been worth the wait," She released him, eyes darkened with lust. He swallowed around the groan of protest barely held back. 

He went to her bed, laying back without instruction. Eyes fixed on her as she joined him. His Queen eager to ride her new stallion.


	4. Food Play - Blaize & Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little fluffier compared to other chapters. Purely for my own enjoyment. 
> 
> note: this is set in the 'Hello-verse' of Blaize and Oliver.

The dull ding of each item he rang up had started to melt his brain. Nearly bored out of his mind, Oliver struggled to maintain focus. He would've scanned the woman's carton of eggs twice if she hadn't stopped him. Apologizing profusely, Oliver forced himself to hone in on the task in front of him. Only a few hours left in his shift. He could do it. 

"Yo Oli! will you stock the dairy items?" His manager called out to him once the lines of midday shoppers thinned out. He internally groaned at the use of his nickname. Only a handful of people were allowed to use it, his manger wasn't one of them. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort to correct him, Oliver headed for the back. Grateful to be away from the cash register. His ability to deal with people having reached it's limit four hours ago at the start of his shift. Letting himself get lost in the mundane task of opening boxes and restocking, the hours ticked by faster. His thoughts wandering to less mundane things over time. 

"I'm back," Oliver struggled to open the door, refusing to let go of bags to make it easier. Determined as ever to do everything in one trip. Oliver made it to the kitchen of their decent apartment. He hadn't gotten a reply from his roommate and part-time lover. It wasn't as complicated as it sounded. He and Blaize didn't share a bed nightly, in fact, the only time Oliver stayed in Blaize's bed was when they had sex. With school coming to end for the summer break, the nights spent in each other's company had become more frequent. Oliver had spent most morning staring at his lust marked body and reminding himself it was just sex. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for Blaize. However, he'd kept that secret till his death. Blaize too special to him to risk losing, he could deal with the unrequited love. 

Putting away the groceries, Oliver paused at the purchased dairy product. He hadn't ever thought about something sweet in the bedroom but having spent the rest of his workday stocking, his thoughts went to the erotic. Lucky for him his apron hid the awkward midday erection until he managed to will it away. Promising himself he'd ask Blaize if he could join him in bed once he got home and was free to use his phone. Typing out a text to Blaize in their usual code, Oliver and Blaize weren't exclusive and neither of them wanted rumors to start. He waited only a few minutes before getting his reply. Blaize was up for spending the night together. Oliver's heart quickened, eager for the night. Before he got too excited he ventured to the bathroom to prepare. 

~~ 

Blaize came back to the apartment with little fanfare to see Oliver typing away on his computer. "Do you ever stop studying?" Blaize questioned, dropping his backpack near the door. Oliver would pick it up later and put it on the hook to avoid cluttering the doorway. Blaize's boots were enough. 

"I'm taking a summer class," Olive replied, glasses sliding down his face as he finished up scrolling down the page of his weekly essay.

"Of course you are, what is it this time? Dead Languages 101?" Blaize teased, joining Oliver on their almost too small couch, shoeless feet crossing ontop of their technically free coffee table ( it was left behind by the last tenant). 

"I'm actually taking a class in Course Writing, I want to teach one day," Oliver answered, making sure to double-check his work saved, the laptop closing with an audible click. "Are you doing anything over the summer?" Oliver felt painfully awkward making small talk after their earlier sext conversation. 

"Thinking about an expedition there are a few positions opened but I'm not one to work _under_ someone, I rather be in charge," His commented came off nonchalant, but Oliver's cheeks warmed. "So..bedroom?" Blaize asked, voice dipping low which stirred Oliver to burn hotter. He agreed with a slow nod. Blaize stood up pulling off his extra layers, leaving a trail to the bedroom. Oliver hesitated long enough to run to the fridge to grab the surprise. Blaize had already stripped naked, turned up the heat in the apartment and had proudly displayed himself on the bed. Oliver took it as an invitation to enter Blaize's room. "What is that?" Blaize's words directed toward the bottle of whip cream in Oliver's hand. 

"I wanted to try something different," Oliver's voice soft, losing the wind in his sails at a rapid rate. 

"I don't want sticky sheet," Blaize told him, Oliver begrudgingly agreed, turning to head back to the kitchen, "Hey it doesn't mean I don't want other stuff," Blaize's voice caught him before he left the doorway. 

"I suggested we'd try something different in bed, this is what I had," Oliver told him, fidgetting slightly his attention on the can in hand. 

"We don't have to do something new every time," Blaize suggested, sitting up slightly. Oliver shifting his gaze toward Blaize. 

"You mean that?"

"No sense in lying to you, go put that up and come back to bed, I might have an idea," Oliver scurried off to put it away, returning to the bedroom he paused for a moment. Stroking his cock slowly, Blaize smiled upon Oliver's return. "Tonight you ride me, you can set the pace," Blaize smirked, which only served to make Oliver's cheeks flush a deep red. His pulse picking up. Without hesitation, Oliver stripped himself entirely naked and joined his lover on the bed. He had prepped himself prior to Blaize's return home and with Blaize's now hard cock teasing at his entrance. Oliver held back a moan before sinking down to him, a gasp pulled from his throat once Blaize was fully inside. Taking a moment to adjust and breathe through the stretch, Oliver rocked slowly. Blaize touching Oliver, mapping out his body to find each sensitive spot. Paying extra attention to those delicate areas. Oliver worked himself into a rhythm, a constant stream of soft moans and pleasured groans filled the air. Blaize's hands at Oliver's hips to guide him into a steadier pace, eyes barely held open so he could watch Oliver's pleasured expression. Thankfully Oliver's glasses had been left on the nightstand. The slightly blurred visage of Blaize kept Oliver's anxieties about his appearance at bay. He could pretend that Blaize was enamored with him, having nothing but lust-filled blue eyes on him. 

A sharp inhale from Blaize prompted Oliver to speed up. A different pattern as he raced Blaize to orgasm. A series of heavy moans and blissed groans signaled Oliver reaching his peak. Blaize right behind him. They clung to each other, Blaize having sat up a bit to hold tightly to Oliver's sex warm skin. Their chesting heaving against each other. 

"Fuck," Oliver broke the silence. Blaize chuckled, to echo a similar sentiment. 

"That was amazing," Blaize whispered, slowly releasing Oliver to lay back, pausing only when Oliver closed the gap between them to connect their lips in a kiss. Lazy from post-orgasm exhaustion, Blaize pulled back first. Eyes studying Oliver's expression. His own a mix of surprise and excitement? Oliver didn't have it in him to ask. They hadn't even kissed. An unspoken rule: kissing was reserved for committed relationships. Not casual bedmates. Oliver scrambled to get off of Blaize. Gathering his clothes in a flurry, he left Blaize's room without a word. Blaize slumped back onto the bed, staring upward at the ceiling.


	5. Mirror Sex - Rasmus x Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Queen is hell-bent on watching herself with Rasmus.

Dressed modestly for the servant's sake. Claudia had instructed a new mirror to be placed in her chambers. Neither servant who helped with the endeavor bothered to ask _why_. Claudia found no reason to explain herself to either of them. 

"Thank you, I appreciate the help," Her words were sweet, the men bowed before departing. Leaving their country's princess and enemy's Queen to her evening. "Rasmus, I have a surprise for you," Her words turned breathy. Alluding to the desire she felt awaken in the bit of her stomach. Rasmus stirred from where he rested on the bed, collar still secured around his neck. Claudia had taken some care to loosen the restraint to avoid any unwanted bruising. Nevermind the love bites that peppered his chest and clavicle. He got to his feet and joined her in looking at the mirror. Ornate as it was, it didn't seem too expensive. Perhaps borrowed from a different part of the fortress. 

"It's a nice mirror," He commented, unsure of her motivation to bring such a large looking glass to her chambers when she had a more reasonably sized one over her desk. 

"Move that chair to be in front of it," She left no room for debate. Watching him carefully follow through with her direction. The high of making such a strong and powerful man obey her command was enough to stroke her lustful fire. Rasmus had no trouble moving the mentioned chair to be in front of the mirror. He adjusted it a few times to pay attention to detail. Making sure it lined up correctly. The chair she had chosen came without armrests but a sturdy back, well made enough to support the weight of two adults. 

"Go ahead and take a seat," He hesitated only for a moment, dark emerald eyes studying her. Her brow rose, a silent reprimand. He did as told. "Slip your pants down," Claudia moved to stand before him, back to the mirror. Rasmus carefully pulled his only shred of clothing down to bunch up at his ankles. Thankful the chair had fabric otherwise he'd flinch for the cool wood."Good soldier," She praised choosing her words carefully. The flush in Rasmus' cheeks enough to spur her on. The ties of her dressing gown came undone. A puddle of dark red silk at her feet. Her nearly sheer gown underneath appeared almost like painted gold on her skin. A window had been left open to let in the crisp spring breeze. It tickled her skin and caressed her nipples to harden. Rasmus' gaze went to her supple breast his tongue wetting his lower lip. Claudia's cheeks darkened. Unable to hold back any longer Claudia joined Rasmus on the chair. However, she had turned her back to him. Making eye contact with him by use of the mirror. "Be a good solider and I might let you touch," She told him, settling herself carefully on his lap. He stifled a groan, a soft press of his lips against the nape of her neck to keep himself from making too much noise. Claudia giggled at such a response, taking her time with pulling up the length of her gown.

Her fingers dipped into her cunt, a moan escaping her. Years spent in a sexless marriage was enough to create such rich fantasies. All she planned to enjoy with Rasmus. They made heated eye contact as she continued to touch herself. Rasmus almost painfully torn between watching her fingers and her expression, her breathing moans doing nothing but make his hard cock throb in need. "My Queen," He half begged against her ear. She smiled, tilting her head slightly to look directly at him. 

"What's wrong solider?" Her words stayed breathy, eyes fluttering closed as she refused to stop toying with herself. 

"Can I .." He caught himself off to bite his tongue. The torture of watching such a display and being unable to do anything about it made it almost impossible to speak without groaning in frustration. 

"Kiss me first," She ordered and without hesitation, his lips met her. Hungry for the taste of her. Rasmus devoured. Pulling apart for breath, Claudia teased him further by directing his hand to her cunt. Leading him in touching her. After a moment she gave him some semblance of control, basking in the pleasure he gave her. Her back arching in bliss as an orgasm rocked through her. She barely managed to watch herself in the mirror. The flush of her skin adding some vibrancy to the golden gown still covering most of her. Rasmus groaned in frustration once more his cock almost painfully hard. Claudia relented, moving slightly to line his cock up with her cunt. The stretch of him inside had them both holding tight to each other. The mirror was forgotten as they chased a shared orgasm. Rasmus held tight to his Queen, Claudia moved quickly despite the strain on her thighs from sitting astride him on the chair. Their shared pleasure made it possible to forget the awkward position. 

Rocking upward a few times, Rasmus moaned deeply with his release. Claudia's second orgasm making her relax entirely. Almost boneless in his lap, post-bliss. They stayed that way a moment longer Claudia leaving lazy kisses to the areas of skin unmarked by scars or lovebites. Rasmus shuddered with oversensitivity but didn't stop her.


End file.
